ДейСасо
by Kuroi no okami
Summary: Фик о том, как Лидер решает личные проблемы своих подчиненных. Похоже на стеб, но это, скорее, приключения Рейтинг я определять не умею, но скорее всего NC17, но только в начале фика или конце этой части дальше более низкий. Пэйринг ДейСасо.


Фик о том, как Лидер решает личные проблемы своих подчиненных. Похоже на стеб, но это, скорее, приключения Рейтинг я определять не умею, но скорее всего NC-17, но только в начале фика или конце этой части (дальше более низкий). Паринг СасоДей ДейСасо. Что-то мало таких фиков... За какой фик не возьмусь, везде Дейдарка - малое неразумное дитё, которое жестоко мучает Сасоря Нет, у меня никто никого не мучает Вроде...

Названия я еще не придумала. Фик не закончен, ибо я его начала писать недавно и до сих пор пишу. Разделила написанное на несколько частей.  
Когда-то с Никой говорили про искусство. Она сказала, что думает, что скорее всего Сасори с Дейдарой не признали в их родных селениях. Ну, мя это включила в свой фик Разрешение получено, да.

Глава 1.

- Еще одна новая марионетка, хм? – спросил невысокий блондин, рассматривая лежащую без сознания девушку.  
- Не поверишь, но нет, - улыбнувшись, ответил красноволосый парень лет шестнадцати.  
- Ммм? Сасори-данна, зачем же она вам? – искренне удивился подрывник, но затем сразу ухмыльнулся своим мыслям.  
- Именно, - подтвердил Сасори и положил девушку на кровать.  
- Не хочу мешать вам в такой момент, но у нас есть задание, - чуть надувшись, пробурчал блондин и, увеличив небольшую глиняную птичку, запрыгнул на нее.  
Еще немного полюбовавшись своей «жертвой», Сасори последовал за подрывником.  
- Это месть за ваше убийство? Хм, – Дейдара повернулся и посмотрел кукловоду в глаза.  
- Возможно, - тихо проговорил Сасори и отвел взгляд в сторону. – Сделать из нее марионетку было бы скучно.  
Фыркнув, Дейдара присел на колени, и птица сделала крутой вираж. От неожиданности Акасуна потерял равновесие, но, вовремя сориентировавшись, устоял.  
На горизонте солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая голубое небо красноватыми красками, похожими на кровь. До цели оставалось совсем немного, и вдалеке уже начало приобретать очертание небольшое селение. Причина того, что Сасори выжил после битвы с Сакурой и Чие, была простой: замена своего тела другим предметом для шиноби не составляет труда. Это была его особая марионетка, более приближенная к первоначальному облику, ранее принадлежавшему человеку. Она была живой. Конечно, Лидер не упустил шанс «оживления» своих подчиненных в случае их гибели. Но исследования провалились. Осталась лишь эта недоработанная модель.  
Уже несколько минут напарники плавно летели на птице по небу. Решив, что Дейдара успокоился и Сасори в безопасности, кукловод расслабился и лег, заложив руки за голову.  
- Сасори-данна, - голос подрывника вывел красноволосого парня из мечтаний, - не время расслабляться, мы уже на месте. Хм.  
Акасуна приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел вниз. Они уже летели над красивыми зданиями селения.  
- Это ее селение, ммм? – чуть повернув голову, спросил подрывник.  
- Да. Коноха, - ответил Сасори, и птица, завернув и несколько раз хлопнув крыльями, приземлилась.  
- Действуем тихо? Хм, - спрыгнув, подрывник улыбнулся.  
- Как всегда, - ухмыльнулся кукловод и спрыгнул следом за подрывником.  
Задание прошло успешно, и через несколько часов напарники благополучно возвращались обратно. 

Сакура очнулась в небольшом помещении, тускло освещенном молодой луной. Разглядеть дальше белесой полосы, которая исходила из окна, было трудно, но девушка чувствовала, что рядом есть кто-то еще. Куноичи дернулась, но руки были крепко привязаны у изголовья за железные прутья кровати, которая предательски скрипнула. Сакура попыталась сконцентрировать чакру в руках и разорвать путы, но чакра не поступала.  
- Что вы со мной сделали?! – прокричала она в темноту.  
Где-то у противоположной стены послышался шорох и на освещенную часть комнаты вышел молодой красноглазый парень.  
- Сасори? Но ты должен быть мертвым, - удивленно прошептала Харуно.  
- Не забивай этим свою милую головку.  
Сасори присел рядом на кровать и за подбородок приподнял лицо девушки.  
- А у тебя красивая мордашка, - ухмыльнулся кукловод и увернулся от плевка. – Ну, если ты считаешь, что некрасивая, я спорить не буду.  
- Чего ты хочешь? Зачем я тебе? – в отчаянии проговорила куноичи.  
- А неужели не ясно?  
Скинув плащ, Акасуна резво запрыгнул на девушку, предварительно раздвинув ей ноги чуть шире, что, несомненно, вызвало бурную реакцию со стороны оной.  
- Нет! Прекрати! Не надо! – прокричала она в ухо парню. Сасори лишь почесал ушко и посмотрел Сакуре в глаза.  
- Зачем же так кричать? Я и так всё слышу. И не стоит так брыкаться, только себе больнее сделаешь.  
Сакура разъяренно посмотрела на кукловода и еще сильнее задергалась, пытаясь его спихнуть.  
- Почему я не чувствую чакры?  
- Скорее всего, ты уже знаешь, что у нас в организации есть предатель Волн - Кисаме. С помощью своего клинка Самехады, он отобрал всю твою чакру.  
- Что?  
- Я же говорил не забивать этим голову.  
Сасори запустил руку в волосы девушки, нежно погладил по щеке и плавно переместил ее на грудь Харуны, легонько сжимая в ладони. Приблизившись к лицу куноичи, кукловод замер, чем Сакура и воспользовалась, укусив его губу.  
- Тварь!  
Сасори ударил девушку и взял лежащий рядом шприц, наполненный странной жидкостью. Сакура не успела опомниться, как шприц вошел в вену на ее руке. Глаза медленно начали закрываться, а сознание помутнело.  
Очнувшись, девушка осмотрелась и заметила стоящего возле окна Сасори. Руки и ноги были свободны, и она резко села, от чего по телу распространилось тепло.  
«Он не посмел… нет…» - уверяла она себя, но на глазах уже выступили слезы.  
Тихо привстав с кровати, Сакура направилась к кукловоду, собирая в руке чакру. Когда Сасори обернулся, Харуно уже стояла рядом. С гневом заглянув ему в глаза, она быстро сократила оставшееся расстояние и нанесла удар кукловоду в грудь. В ту же секунду они вместе отлетели на несколько метров, рухнув на пол.  
«Не верю… Эта малявка овладела техникой Чие?» - пронеслось в голове Сасори перед ударом.

В дверь деликатно постучались. Постучались настойчивей. Через минуту дверь с грохотом отлетела, и в комнату вошел Дейдара, еще раз постучав о косяк двери.  
- Я постучал, - предупредил он и окинул комнату взглядом. Нашарив глазами на полу две бездвижные тушки, подрывник направился к ним. – Сасори-данна, вы бы еще на потолке попробовали, хм, - вздохнул голубоглазый парень и присел рядом, нащупывая пульс у девушки.  
- Она – труп, - проинформировал подрывник и повернулся к Сасори. – Вы бы уже перестали притворяться, хм.  
- А тебе лень перенести меня на кровать? – возмущенно спросил кукловод, поднимаясь с пола.  
Дейдара посмотрел на напарника, и уже собирался что-то возразить, но остановился и удивленно оглядывал одевающегося парня. Заметив странный взгляд подрывника, Сасори снизил темп и стал одеваться немного соблазнительней.  
- Ммм… Сасори-данна, вы теперь по-настоящему живы?  
- Эта девчонка применила технику Чие и отдала за это жизнь, - фыркнул кукловод.  
- Неужели она вас полюбила? – удивился Дейдара, за что и получил тапочкой в живот.  
- Меня уже и полюбить нельзя? – обиженно проговорил Акасуна, но сразу успокоился.– Она что-то твердила про убийство и месть, но я не слушал.  
- В такие моменты кого-то слушать… хех, - ухмыльнулся блондин.  
- Ничего не было. Я не смог.  
- Сасори-данна… - почему-то сочувственно пробормотал Дейдара. – У вас не было эрекц…  
- Придурок! – Сасори запульнул в напарника вторым тапком, но подрывник успел его перехватить. Это только сильнее разозлило кукловода, и он со всей силы пнул маленькую тумбочку, стоявшую рядом, нарочно промахнувшись, но Дейдара хотел увернуться, и сей предмет мебели ударил его по голове.  
- Дейдара, ты в порядке? – обеспокоено спросил кукловод у приоткрывшего глаза напарника.  
Парень сел на кровати и потрогал ушибленное место.  
- Не беспокойтесь, Сасори-данна, - заверил его блондин и посмотрел на пол. – А вот трупик надо бы убрать, хм.  
Через несколько минут оба напарника были в комнате Дейдары.  
- Но почему в мою комнату?! – возмущался подрывник.  
- Потому что в моей комнате валяется труп!  
- Так уберите его!  
- Его Зецу уберет!  
И Сасори, и Дейдара, одновременно зашли в комнату, и, конечно, оба застряли в проходе.  
- Сасори-данна, это моя комната, Я и захожу первым! Да! – не унимался подрывник.  
- Ты – мой подчиненный!  
- А вы вообще теперь слабак!! – выкрикнул блондин, но, смолкнув, отвел взгляд. Тут же они вместе легко влетели в комнату.  
Сасори потупил глаза и ухмыльнулся.  
- Слабак, значит, - протянул кукловод и посмотрел на напарника.  
Ничего хорошего его взгляд не предвещал. Приблизившись к блондину, он прижал его к стене. Но всё же подрывник был физически сильнее и, надавив на плечо Сасори, уже сам всем телом прижимал кукловода. Такого поворота событий Акасуна явно не представлял и сразу попытался выскользнуть, но Дейдара выставил руки с двух сторон от парня, закрывая ему пути к отступлению.  
- И что ты хочешь сделать? – повернувшись обратно, серьезно спросил Сасори, чуть сузив глаза.  
На лице блондина появилась ехидная улыбка, от вида которой Акасуна чуть сильнее прижался к стене.  
«А вот это уже плохо» - промелькнуло в голове, и кукловод шмыгнул под рукой Дейдары, направляясь к двери.  
- Сасори-данна, куда же вы? – с легкой усмешкой спросил подрывник, схватив Скорпиона за запястье и с силой дернув его на себя.  
Сасори успел сделать шаг в сторону и вместо объятий голубоглазого парня шмякнулся о стену. Звук шагов Дейдары взрывом отдавались в душе кукловода.  
«Оообляяя!!! Он же меня сейчас изнасилует!»  
Быстро сориентировавшись в пространстве, Сасори пополз к ближайшему выходу – к окну. Но остановил сей скрытый побег крепкий захват за щиколотку. Последующее действие не вызвало особого удивления: подрывник потянул Сасори к себе. А так как красноволосый парень удирал на четвереньках, потеряв равновесие, он ударился лбом о деревянный пол. Перевернувшись на спину, но всё еще не сдаваясь, Сасори пополз на локтях. Но Дейдара продвигался быстрее и через несколько секунд Акасуна уже смотрел в наглую моську подрывника, на которой уже заиграла пошленькая улыбочка. Кукловод уперся рукой в грудь блондина, но тот довольно легко отвел ее в сторону и, наклонившись, высунул язычок, который, раздвинув губы красноглазого парня, проник внутрь, пробегаясь по зубкам и небу кукловода. Сасори опустил голову на пол, попытавшись этим прервать поцелуй, но Дейдара, не отрываясь, последовал за ним, настойчиво требуя ответного действия. И ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Запустив руку в светлые волосы подрывника, Скорпион перестал сопротивляться. Почувствовав это, Дейдара крепко обнял кукловода и поднялся с пола, с неожиданной скоростью снимая с себя и напарника плащ Акацук и сетчатую рубашку. Как подрывник умудрился так быстро всё сделать, одновременно целуя и обнимая Сасори, осталось загадкой.  
«Интересно, а какие трусики носит Сасори-данна? - пронеслась мысль в голове подрывника. – Может, стринги? Хотя, на его деревянной попке это смотрелось бы немного… не так»  
Повалив Сасори на кровать и расположившись сверху, подрывник развязал красный пояс на парне и с немалым любопытством приспустил его штаны.  
«Уау. Сасори-данна, я буду любить вас еще сильнее, - решил подрывник, увидев, что на кукловоде трусов не было вообще. – Теперь ясно, почему он редко развязывал пояс. Наверняка боялся, что штаны случайно спадут»  
Еще раз нежно поцеловав напарника, Дейдара перевернул его на спину. Странно, но возмущений, брыканий и тому подобное не последовало, и подрывник, прижавшись телом к спине Сасори, прикусил нежную кожу на шее кукловода. Рука скользнула по спине, спускаясь всё ниже. Почувствовав что-то внутри себя, Сасори напрягся, выгибаясь и сжимая простыню в руках.  
- Сасори-данна, расслабьтесь, - прошептал подрывник на ушко Акасуне и прикоснулся губами к его щеке, добавив еще один палец, разминая анус напарника. – Я вас люблю, – добавил блондин и поцеловал плечо Сасори.  
Эти слова помогли парню расслабиться, и подрывник, не теряя времени, обнял кукловода чуть ниже талии, и, немного его приподняв, начал медленно входить в напарника. Сантиметр за сантиметром, пытаясь не причинить Сасори боли, с каждым новым толчком Дейдара продвигался всё глубже, горячо и порывисто дыша. От нежных прикосновений подрывника, зажмурившись, Сасори застонал громче. Блондин увеличил темп, от чего кровать страдальчески заскрипела под напарниками. Активные действия подрывника привели к тому, что старая мебель просто рухнула. Но Дейдара не думал не только отвлекаться на такую мелочь, но и останавливаться. И через несколько минут по телу Сасори распространилось приятное тепло. Обняв кукловода, подрывник сел на кровати и начал активно стимулировать член напарника, доводя его до оргазма. Чувствуя приближение разрядки, Сасори откинулся на плечо блондина и уткнулся ему в шею, обжигая горячим дыханием…

- Сасори-данна, нам надо идти на собрание, - тихо проговорил Дейдара на ушко спящему кукловоду и пробежал рукой по его виску, пряча прядь красных волос, чтобы прикусить мочку уха.  
Сасори вяло потянулся и, повернувшись к подрывнику и свернувшись калачиком, прижался к его груди. Вздохнув, блондин улыбнулся и обнял кукловода.  
Акасуна но Сасори проснулся от шума, исходившего из соседней комнаты. Рядом никого не было. Зевнув, парень сел на кровати, всё еще не открывая глаза. Свесив ноги…  
«Либо я вырос, либо кровать уменьшилась» - подумал кукловод и, приоткрыв глаза, посмотрел вниз.  
В памяти всплыли все недавние события, особенно те, что были ночью. Блаженно улыбаясь, Сасори натянул штаны и побрел в ванную.

- Вы опоздали, - сверкнув глазами, сказал Лидер.  
- А говорил, что не любишь заставлять ждать, - нагло напомнил религиозный Хидан.  
Сасори и Дейдара одновременно фыркнули.  
- Кажется, у них были дела поважнее, - ухмыльнувшись, проговорил Тоби.  
Казалось, ни кукловода, ни подрывника ничуть не заботил тот факт, что все Акацуки уже знали об их связи, и они запрыгнули на огромные пальцы идола.  
- Итачи с Кисаме идут в страну Огня, Хидан с Какузу – в страну Волн, Сасори с Дейдарой отправляются в Пески. Все свободны, - приказал Лидер.  
Подрывник с кукловодом исчезли первыми.  
- Вы их не остановите? – спросил Итачи, посмотрев на уже мерцающего Лидера.  
- Зачем? Пусть резвятся, - ухмыльнулся Хидан.  
- Дейдара и Сасори хорошие подчиненные и сильные шиноби. Но, стараясь защитить друг друга на миссии, они будут только мешать друг другу. Их привязанностью могут воспользоваться враги. Вы, - Лидер обвел взглядом Акацук, - должны их разлучить.  
- А если не получится? – безразлично спросил Учиха.  
- Тогда я их убью, - после этих слов Лидер исчез. За ним последовали остальные члены организации.


End file.
